This invention is directed to a polymer thick film conductor composition for use in electronic devices. PTF silver conductors are quite prevalent in electronic circuitry as the conductor of choice due to the low resistivity (<50 milliohms/sq) and the reliability of silver. However, in recent years, the price of silver has tripled to the order of more than $30/troy oz and it is therefore becoming expensive to use in circuitry. Alternatives to silver are being sought with little compromise in electrical properties but at reduced cost. It is the purpose of this invention to provide such an alternative.